


Watch me go

by xiuchens



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuchens/pseuds/xiuchens
Summary: Minseok is going insane because Jongdae won't stay in his office desk for longer than 20 minutes
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Watch me go

“You went to the bathroom fifty times today.” Minseok half whines, hoping the noise came off as an actual complaint.

“None of your business, stop paying attention to me.” Jongdae says, not taking his eyes off the screen for even a second, but failing to hide a small smile.

Minseok really, really wishes he could stop paying attention to whatever Jongdae does in the office but it gets exponentially hard to keep himself in check when the guy doesn’t sit around for more than twenty minutes at a time. It also doesn’t help that Jongdae is extremely cute. And kind. And hot. And that his ass looks amazing in those damn dress pants. Minseok is going insane. 

He must take measures.

“You know I have to report him for leaving his desk three times every hour, right?” 

Baekhyun, who sits closer to the elevators (and the bathrooms), laughs. “No you don’t, but you want to because him strutting around in those pants is gonna give you a boner one of these days. Maybe it already has!”

Minseok groans in defeat. It’s been six months since the nice woman who shared a desk space with him had transferred to another branch and he got Kim Jongdae instead. Looking perfectly prim in his dark blue dress pants and white shirt, all easy smiles and gentle words, fleeting touches to people’s arms while he charmed them endlessly. Maybe the words ‘boyfriend material’ had crossed Minseok mind more than once while trying to describe Jongdae, maybe.

It wasn't just the body and smiles, Jongdae was legitimately kind. Always sharing his snacks with everyone, keeping the office's spirits lifted even when they went through a particularly difficult situation and offering to take menial tasks off his peers hands so they could focus on their projects better. Minseok was a goner but he still tried to disguise his liking as annoyance because even with all his good qualities Jongdae was a distraction. The sexy kind of distraction, but Minseok couldn't afford to lose his job because he wasted three hours staring at Kim Jongdae everyday.

.

A whole other month goes by before Minseok's distress turns into actual physical pain.

The seventh time Jongdae left his desk that morning proves to be too difficult for Minseok to handle. Casual Wednesday is on, and Jongdae decided to show up to work in a simple dark green shirt and extremely tight jeans that left nothing to the (Minseok's, mosty, because no one else seemed to care about Jongdae walking around in those menacing pants) imagination.

Minseok had been holding a cup of coffee that went flying the moment Jongdae bent over Baekhyun's desk to laugh about something. It wasn't even his -  _ perky, round, I'm going insane Baekhyun, his ass will drive me insane  _ \- ass on full display that made Minseok's hands go uncoordinated. He trusted his hands the most too, silly traitors. No, it was Jongdae's smile, his laughter, so loud and open and full of warmth. There's only so much a man can take, and Minseok reached his limit, it seems.

His pants were soaked in coffee and he thanked the heavens for having his gym clothes with him, and then he also thanked the heavens for Casual Wednesday because no one would chide him for going around in Nike pants. He slipped into the restroom before anyone could notice the huge stain all down his front, and started changing in one of the stalls. While contemplating the best course of action, still inside the stall, he heard someone come into the bathroom and to a stall next to his. When reaching for the handle to let himself out Minseok heard a bout of laughter. Jongdae. Laughing himself to death. And the immediately trying to calm himself down.

Minseok quietly laughed along, unknowingly. Jongdae was funny and his laughter was even funnier. And cute. 

Now in his gym pants, Minseok opened the tap, to wash his jeans a little, since there were still so many hours he could go home to properly take care of them. From the mirror he saw Jongdae's stall door open slowly and their eyes locked instantly.

“Oh, Minseok,” Jongdae walked the few steps between them, his phone in his hand, “I guess I wasn't alone in here after all.” He looked a little flustered.

“I guess not,” Minseok said, still scrubbing his pants. “Do you always have this much fun in here? It would explain the amount of times you come to the bathroom on a daily basis.”

“Now you made it sound weird!” Jongdae smiled. Beautiful, blinding. Minseok scrubbed the pants harder. Not that it could get much cleaner than it already was. “I told you to mind your business, Kim Minseok. Why can't you get your eyes off of me? Maybe next time you can just ask me on a date and stare all you want.” He winked and Minseok blushed like a teenager before regaining his composure.

“Okay then.” Minseok said, face close to melting from how hot it felt. “Let's go on a date. Tomorrow after work let's go for dinner and drinks. You get two bathroom breaks so use it wisely.”

“Fucking finally!” Jongdae smiled victoriously. “Guess I no longer have to wear my sexiest pants to work in hopes that you notice me. Can't wait for tomorrow!” Jongdae left the bathroom before Minseok could even complain about being tricked into asking him out. But was it really tricking when that's exactly what he wanted all along? He had two whole days to figure things out.

.

“Hey, it's been a while since you complained about his bathroom breaks, did you finally realize you're not his boss?” Baekhyun unceremoniously plopped on Minseok's desk, knowing grin on his face.

Minseok raised his eyes from the screen, took one look at Jongdae, who was slowly making his way to a bathroom break, and smiled. “I just found better ways to punish him.”  Baekhyun looked at him curiously but didn't say anything else, while Minseok grabbed his phone to text Jongdae.

_ to jd: abort mission ass grab session in the bathroom, baekhyun is onto us _

_to jd: mission postponed til later at my place ;)_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> will I ever write something that isn't pathetically short? stay tuned
> 
> find me [@xiuchns](https://twitter.com/xiuchns)


End file.
